Ambivalence
by the merrinator
Summary: Ron and Draco have a conversation in the Quidditch Pitch...RWDM F


A/N: Okay, so this is Ambivalence, and I can barely spell it. I am so bored…the last day of school was today, and lemme tell you, I am tired as hell. All that caffeine and crying can make you pooped. I had written this a few minutes ago, and was just going to copy and paste, but then I lost it and I was PISSED. So I am just rewriting it. It will probably turn out loads better. So, the paring is Ron and Draco (of course!!!) , and it probably won't be that great.

**Special thanks:** To the people who have put up with my ramblings long enough to read my F&E Series! And a very special thanks to freak4life108, for being the only one who reviewed so far into this series. I know I'm not done with the A's, but I will be soon!! Omg I just realized that I made Ron emotionally deep in this story! YAY FOR DEEP RON!

**Disclaimer: **** Don't own Harry Potter, and I also don't own the definition I have for this title, Wikipedia does. So read up on this Ambivalence if you want. In fact, I am going to plug Wikipedia, because it is one of my favorite websites (besides this one, of course). **

**NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!! **

**Ambivalence** is a state of having emotions, thoughts or actions in contradiction with each other, when they are related to an object, idea or person (for example, feeling both love and hatred for someone or something). The term is also commonly used to refer to situations where 'mixed feelings' of a more general sort are experienced or where a person experiences uncertainty or indecisiveness concerning something.

Ron sighed, wind blowing through his flaming red hair as he sat in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, watching the sunset. His mind was filled with nothing but angst, and he hated himself for it. All he thought about nowadays was a certain blonde haired Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy.

He didn't want to think of him. He hated him. Yet Ron found himself thinking about the blonde all the time, and somehow, Ron had found a way to love him. Ron hadn't told anyone about his affection for Draco; he just decided to keep it in.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea to keep stuff in," he thought out loud. "You see what it does to Harry." He then chuckled.

Ron was crazy.

Just then, he heard a pair of footsteps coming from behind him. He turned his head and saw Draco standing there in all of his glory.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said, utterly surprised. Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I was going to admire the sunset, but someone beat me to my favorite spot to see it in. I guess I'll just go elsewhere…"

"No," Ron said, voice cracking. Draco turned around.

"You are going to move?" Draco seemed odd, Ron realized. Not his usual bitchy self.

"No. But if you really want to see the sunset, you can sit with me." Draco tried to look disgusted, but Ron noticed it didn't work as he sat down next to him.

"You are doing a pretty strange think for a mortal enemy," Draco muttered, wind slightly ruffling the pale locks. Ron's ears turned pink.

"Yeah, but the sunset…hey…you like sunsets…" Draco looked at him in fake surprise.

"No, really, Weasely? I would've never guessed!" Ron play hit Draco, who chuckled.

They sat there and watched the sun go down. When Draco looked over at Ron, all he saw was deep concentration, a pale freckled face surrounded by flames, legs pressed close to his body like they were going to fall off. His body was long and lanky, and Draco wondered how he could live with that sort of frame. Draco loved Ron's deep state.

Whenever Ron sneaked a peak at Draco, all he saw was beauty. His hair was slightly rumpled, giving off a little imperfection. His cool, grey eyes were filled with red as the clouds turned into puffs of fire. His jaw line was perfect in this light, Ron thought, as Draco crossed his legs in a very relaxed position. Ron wished that he looked just as perfect as him.

"Do you really hate me?" Ron felt himself say. Draco sighed.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes. But…D'you think that, if the events were a little different…d'you think we coul've been friends?" Draco looked at Ron and smiled, making Ron blush. It was a real smile, not a smirk or anything full of hatred. It was a true smile, and Ron thought it was beautiful.

"Yes, Ron. We could've been fine friends indeed. If only…" He trailed off at Ron's exspression. He was looking down at Draco, mouth slightly ajar and his eyes full of something Draco couldn't grasp.

"Draco…I…I wish we were friends."

"I wish we could be more than friends." Ron blushed at the comment.

"We…we can't be though." Draco nodded, and Ron felt suddenly horrible. Draco seemed to notice, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Ron's blue eyes. Ron sighed.

"Draco…can…Can I kiss you? We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want…after it happens…If it's okay…"

"As long as you never forget it," Draco whispered, trying to sit up a little. Ron and Draco awkwardly stared at one another, trying to figure out who should move first. Finally, Ron's fingers went underneath Draco's chin, pulling him up gently for a tender kiss. Ron had never felt this way before. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness and pride. Draco felt nothing but relief.

When they broke up, they stared into each other's eyes. Ron was the first to speak.

"We definitely have a love-hate relationship," he muttered, causing Draco to smile that sweet smile again.

"Yes. Yes we most definitely do."

A/n x2: I think this copy is WAY better than the rough draft. Tell me what you think! I tried to use really good visual words, so if I didn't, I kinda need to know! Lol.


End file.
